Truth and Lies
by pamy
Summary: Lying is a sin. But the truth hurts. It destroyes lives. So you lie to protect the ones you love. The lies will haunt you forever. Jake Kane. Oneshot.


**This story was hard to write. Jake Kane is a very hard character. I suppose this is completely out of character. But oh well. His thought's onlying all the time. And the truth finally coming out. **

**don't own Veronica mars. **

* * *

Lying is a sin.

It's one of the things he was learned as a child. Lying is a sin. It's bad. If you lie you will be punished. So you quickly learn not to lie. The truth comes out eventually anyway. Why bother lying? It's not until he grows up that he begins to understand the reasons behind the lie.

The truths hurts.

Lying is a sin. But sometimes you have to lie. Lie to protect those around you. To make sure they are not in pain. Sometimes the truth does much more damages. You don't want them to be in pain. So you lie. You lie to protect them. The punishment lies in knowing you lied. Knowing the truth and the lie.

It's confusing and painful. But worth in the end.

It's logical.

* * *

He told her he loved her.

He told Celeste he loved her. He asked her to marry him. And with it he sealed his faith. He lied and made it so that he would have to do it for the rest of his life. He did it to make her happy. And because he believes that in time the lie would become the truth. He's sure someday he'll love her. He knows he will be happy.

But he can't forget the image of a high school romance.

He knows it's stupid. He knows it as he lies to her. He lies to himself as well. But he can't go back to the past. He can't change things that have happened. The truth will set you free. But once he understands what he's done he can't go back. The lies is much easier to believe then the truth.

It's the first time he lied to Celeste.

It will not be the last.

* * *

Guilt fades over time.

At first it was hard. The guilt made him want to tell Celeste the full truth. But eventually lying became like a second nature. He has all kind of excuses for lying. It will hurt her. It will make her angry. It will destroy his family. He lies to protect them. He conceals the truth.

The lies stands. The truth hides.

* * *

He only tells the truth once.

He tells Celeste he thinks Veronica might be his daughter. The result is disastrous. It only enforces him to believe what he has been telling himself all this time. That the truths only hurts. It only destroys things. But he tells it nevertheless. He tells it to protect his son.

He told the truth once. It destroyed his son.

* * *

After Lilly dies it's all a blur.

The truth and lies mingle. It makes no more sense. Lying is a sin. But if lying is a sin murder is definitely a bigger sin. It was an accident. His son had not meant to hurt her. He had not meant to do it. The truth hides behind the lies. You have to protect him.

So you lie. This lie will hurt you the most.

You have to choose. You can't lie to protect them all. You have to choose. Tell the truth and protect your daughter. Or lie and protect you son. Your daughter is dead. Nothing you do can change that. But your son is alive. He has his entire life in front of him. So you lie.

This lie will hurt you the most.

* * *

It's not an easy lie to hold.

He's spend most of his life lying. This one however is the most complicated one he's ever told. The most painful one. _The truth will out. The truth will set you free. Lying is a sin. _He had hoped Keith would never ask these questions.

He wishes he didn't have to lie.

It's not the first time you've lied to him. But somehow it seems worse than all the others. Keith is doing his job. He's doing it for you. For Duncan. For Veronica. He's doing everything he can to catch who murdered your daughter. And you lie to him. For a second you look him in the eye. And you want to tell him the truth. _The truth will set you free. _He knows Keith wouldn't let anything happen to Duncan. He'd find a way to fix it.

But you can't destroy your son's future more than you already have. So you lie.

It will take you almost two years to realize it.

This was the worst mistake of your life.

* * *

You sacrifice his career.

For your son's future. Keith accuses you and you see no other way out. He found himself standing in front of the cameras. And he stood there defending his innocence. Duncan is standing by his side. He had to be dragged there. Duncan doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. But it has to be done. But if Keith keeps digging eventually he will stumble on the truth.

He can't find out. Duncan has been trough enough.

He deserves to live. This is what Lilly would have wanted. So you defend your innocence. You didn't anticipate this reaction. You didn't think he would actually lose his job. You just thought he would be obliged to look into other avenues. To find the lie that would eventually be known as the truth. You didn't think he would lose his job. You truly honestly didn't think it would happen.

The guilt is overpowering.

But it isn't until he sees Veronica that he understands. That he understands what he's truly done.

He didn't sacrifice Keith's career. He sacrificed Veronica's life for his son's.

He will regret it till the day he died.

* * *

He hadn't thought he would actually die.

He knew that Abel Koontz would be arrested. He knew he would be found guilty. He just didn't think he would be given the dead penalty. You were going to be responsible for this man's death. All for your son. Not for the first time you wish you'd told Keith the truth. Told him that it was Duncan. It had been an accident. Keith would have protected him.

But he couldn't go back.

He could only go forward. He knows Abel is dying anyway. It only makes the guilt a little less. The only reason he keeps going forward is Duncan. He will make his future bright. He would make it better. He has already lost so much. All because of you. he will not lose his live. But as you watch him during the rest of the year you wonder if you aren't to late.

He doesn't look alive. He doesn't live.

He's simply there.

* * *

He hates Christmas.

He never looked Veronica Mars in the eye. Not since that fateful night. He has seen her multiple times. Even talked to her. But he never truly looked at her. He couldn't do it. He would only be presented with what he has done. With what he has destroyed for his son's future. A future he's not even sure he has anymore.

She corners you at the Echoll's Christmas party.

She asks you about pictures. She screams about her mother. And for the first time he is presented with the pain he has caused. With the pain Leanne has caused. But this is the one thing he hadn't done to her. He doesn't lie to her. He tells her the truth. She doesn't believe him.

He supposes it's right punishment. After all the lies.

The truth is not believed anymore.

* * *

All truth are not to be told.

Some things have to be concealed. Some things should never be told. The people around you have to be protected. He knows lying is a sin. He knows it is truth. But he can't tell the truth. He can't do it. It will do more damage than good. If lying is a sin he is going to hell.

The truth will out.

Eventually the lie begins to crack. The truth begins to show. And then suddenly the lie you told is out in the open. It's not the truth anymore. And then your son tells you that the truth you believed in was a lie as well. All you have done for the last two years was based on a lie. Duncan had never done anything.

You destroyed Keith's career. You destroyed Veronica's life.

All for nothing.

* * *

The price is high.

His daughter is gone forever. In little less than a year his son will disappear. And when confronted with the true killer nothing can be done. The lie you have told, the lie you believed, will destroy it all. Aaron walks away with a smile on his face. You can't even look Keith in the eye when he walks up to you.

He runs away. He runs away from the pain he caused.

* * *

He finally realizes how wrong he was.

The truth hurts. But it is not a reason to lie. For the truth hurts but only for a time. It will not destroy much. Only for a time. And only a little.

_It's the lie that will haunt him forever._


End file.
